


Confidentiality

by onetrueobligation



Category: Okja (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, probably too many OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: Sometimes Red needs something to take her mind off Jay, and to take her mind off the fact the ALF has destroyed her life.





	1. Chapter 1

There was an irritatingly large gap between every ALF mission. When they weren’t saving an animal, there wasn’t much they could do. None of them knew each other’s real names, and when they had free time, they returned to their ordinary lives.

Jay would return to his large, empty house and plan out his next mission, or perhaps a visit to his family, or take a long drive in the country to take his mind off his loneliness and emptiness.

K would spend most of his time on the internet. It wasn’t easy to get a job, because they could be called on a mission at any moment, but he occasionally helped in his brother’s tech store in Seoul, which supplied most of the gadgets for ALF missions.

Blond and Silver were the only members who remained in contact with each other outside of missions. They knew each other’s names and lived together in an apartment in New York (or sometimes with Blond’s family in Canberra).

And Red… Red liked to go the club. In fact, that was where she’d spent most of her time lately. She’d been thinking about Jay.

Jay. She loved him like a brother, that was true. He was kind and good (except for that one time he lost his shit with K), and he looked out for them all. But she still found herself conflicted over him, like loving him was some crime she’d committed.

And so it was high time to take her mind off him.

Her sister, Emma, had introduced her to a couple of friends of hers one night at the club. Jamie and Alex. The guy, Jamie, was tall and awkward, but the girl, Alex, was stunning. She was about Red’s height, with pink cheeks, deep brown eyes, and an impressive head of blue hair.

Emma, recognising the look in her sister’s eye, had left the two of them to talk alone with each other, dragging the oblivious Jamie out of the way.

‘I love your hair,’ Red complimented awkwardly.

‘Thanks!’ Alex beamed, not meeting her eye. She spoke with an Australian accent, and Red was reminded of Blond. ‘I love yours too. Red’s my favourite colour.’

‘That’s lucky. Red’s my name.’

Alex glanced up. ‘What, actually? Your parents named you Emma… and Red? Did they plan on dying your hair? Were you _born_ with it like that?’

Red laughed. ‘It’s not my real name. Everyone calls me that now, though.’

Alex leaned in a little too close for Red’s liking. ‘What’s your _real_ name, then?’

‘I, uh…’ Her brain seemed to spiral out of control as she gazed into Alex’s endless dark eyes. She hadn’t given out her real name in years. It was getting dangerous to. ‘Lucy,’ she blurted out, the first name she could think of. Her blood boiled at the very thought of Lucy Mirando’s face. ‘Lucy Brown.’

‘It’s a cute name,’ Alex said, nodding. ‘I think I’ll call you Red, though.’

‘Only if I can call you Blue.’

Alex snickered. Her laugh sounded unnatural to Red, like it had been warped a few too many times. ‘Sure.’

Red found herself just staring at Alex’s face for a few moments. ‘I should probably mention this is exactly what Emma does when she’s trying to set me up with someone. Just a warning.’

Alex batted her long eyelashes. ‘Why would I need a warning?’ she drawled.

_Because I might be arrested at any moment,_ Red considered saying.

Instead, she finished her drink. ‘I guess you’ll just have to find out.’


	2. Chapter 2

They didn’t see each other again until a week later.

‘Hey, Red,’ Emma said while they were sitting in Emma’s house together. ‘Alex is coming over.’

Red didn’t say anything.

‘You guys hit it off, right?’ Emma prompted.

‘Something like that,’ Red muttered.

When Alex arrived, she smiled at Red. ‘Hey – fancy meeting you here.’

Red gave a half-smile and waved a little. Alex was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt, with a yellow shawl.

‘Sorry about her,’ Emma said apologetically to Alex. ‘She can be a little… distant sometimes.’

‘And I can still hear you,’ Red reminded her.

‘It’s fine,’ Alex said, still smiling in a way that was beginning to irritate Red. ‘I totally understand. I’m not exactly a people person either.’

Red sunk down further in her chair.

‘Red, are you okay?’ Emma asked. ‘You look sick.’

‘I just haven’t gone outside lately,’ Red replied sullenly.

‘Why don’t we go for a walk?’ Alex offered kindly. ‘Just the two of us. We can get some fresh air, get to know each other...?’

Red turned around and was about to tell Alex to go fuck herself, when she decided against it. Alex did seem genuinely concerned, and besides, she was good-looking too.

‘Alright,’ Red conceded, and before she knew it she was strolling on the sidewalk with the girl she barely knew.

‘So… what do you do?’ Alex asked awkwardly.

‘Hey, I could tell you, but you’d never believe me. And besides, I’d have to kill you.’

The deadpan bounced off Alex’s cheery exterior and she laughed again. ‘Okay. Well, I’m a journalist, I’ve lived in the US for three months, and I’m going back to Australia next year. Your turn.’

Red blinked.

‘Tell me three things about you,’ Alex explained.

‘Well…’ What was there to say? ‘I’m twenty-seven, I was born in England but moved here when my sister was born, and… I can’t think of anything else.’

‘Favourite colour?’

She smiled. ‘Red.’

‘Who do you care about?’

The question took Red by surprise. ‘I… no one. I’ve lost a few friends. I don’t care about anyone anymore.’

A sympathetic sadness crossed Alex’s face. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Red’s phone rang. She reached into her jacket pocket. ‘Hello?’

‘Red?’ K’s voice said. ‘There’s a problem. I just got a text from Jay. He says he’s in hospital.’

‘Oh, my God,’ Red gasped. ‘Is he okay? What happened?’

‘I don’t know. All he said was that he’s gotten hurt and he’s in St Francis Hospital. I’ve told Blond and Silver, and they’re going to see him. I can’t, I’m in Korea. How soon can you get there?’

Red glanced at Alex and took the phone away from her ear. ‘Hey, Alex… do you, by any chance, have a car? I, uh… I don’t know how to drive.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Alex said, looking worried for the first time. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘One of my friends is in hospital,’ Red explained quickly. ‘I need to get there as quickly as I can.’

‘Sure,’ Alex said, nodding affirmatively.

‘I’m going,’ Red told K.

‘Thank God,’ K sighed. ‘If it’s serious, let me know and I’ll be on the first plane to New York. Tell him I said hi.’

Red hung up. ‘We need to hurry,’ she warned Alex. ‘St Francis Hospital.’

Alex paused. ‘No way. We’re not driving all the way to Long Island. Have you ever encountered New York traffic?’

‘It’s an emergency!’ Red cried, practically sobbing at that point. ‘He could be dying!’

Alex stared at her for a moment. ‘See? You care about someone.’

 

Within half an hour, they were in Alex’s car, driving to the hospital as fast as they could. It was dark by the time they got there. Red leapt out of the car and slammed the door, racing towards the enormous building. Alex followed hastily.

‘What’s his name?’ she asked.

‘Jay,’ Red replied without thinking.

‘His _full_ name.’

Red stopped in her tracks. ‘I… I don’t know. But… but there’s gotta be a way to find him.’

When they entered the main reception, the first thing Red noticed was Blond and Silver frantically arguing with a nurse.

‘Just let us look for him-’

‘We’ll know him when we see him-’

‘Guys?’

The couple turned.

‘Red!’ Silver exclaimed, immediately embracing her in a hug. He looked like he’d been crying. ‘Oh, my God. They won’t let us in because we don’t know his name.’

‘Wait, wait, wait,’ Alex said. ‘None of you know this guy’s name? How can you care enough about him to seek him out but not know his name?’

‘Who’s this?’ Silver asked, glancing at Alex.

‘She’s my… friend, Alex.’

‘Hi,’ Alex said sarcastically. ‘Look, is this really the time for introductions? Your friend could be dying!’

‘That’s what I said!’ Red said.

‘She speaks Australian!’ Silver called to Blond, who was making his way towards them.

Blond took one look at Alex and shook her hand enthusiastically. ‘How do you do? I’m Blond, this is Silver, and she’s Red.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Alex said, beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed.

‘Maybe you can help us,’ Blond said, addressing both Alex and Red. ‘The nurse refuses to listen to us.’

Before Red could begin to think of a solution to their problem, the nurse wandered over to them. ‘Excuse me… do you go by the names, er…’ She glanced at a notepad in her hand. ‘K, Red, Blond and Silver?’

Alex was about to tell the nurse her name wasn’t K, but the others gave her a look and she fell silent.

‘Yeah, that’s us,’ Blond said.

The nurse nodded solemnly. ‘He’s asked to see you.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably didnt go the way you expected huh? anyways sorry about the bad quality, i'll probably edit it later. I should also probably mention i know nothing about new york or hospitals (i've visited each only once), so the "factual" parts of this are based entirely on wikipedia.


End file.
